Locked In
by Geminigurl10606
Summary: Random Harry Potter characters locked in a room with 2 crazy, hyper girls...who can do anything they want....okay yeah i suck at summaries but its a good story!
1. And So it all begins

A/n this is a story my friend Steph and I started writing while bored and hyper, in homeroom . I (julie) play myself, and Sirius. Steph plays herself and Remus. We each controlled what that character did, kinda like a role playing game. So basically we just keep passing a sheet back and forth with the story on it.

bold depicts action (asterics dont work)  
  
Disclaimer :the only characters Steph and I own is ourselves. Everyone else is owned by J.K.R. (bow down before her brillance)  
  
In a black room, a light flicks on to reveal two girls. One has golden brown hair, green eyes, standing at 5'4". The other closer to 5'6" with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. (A/n squee that's me!) They smile evilly and Julie (the taller one) (a/n me!) Flicks a wand and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin appear.  
  
Remus "What the...?"  
  
Sirius:"Alrightttt"

Remus: **in awe **"Sirius I thought you were dead!"  
  
Sirius: **smiling **"I thought so too. **Flirtatiously** "But I'm in a room with two girls"  
  
Steph:"And a guy" **pointedly, looking at Remus**   
  
Sirius: **blank stare** "so?"  
  
Julie: **giggles and whispers to Steph** "Maybe he likes guys?"  
  
Sirius: **continues to give a blank stare   
**  
Julie: **whispers to Steph again** "Or maybe just think"  
  
Steph: **laughing **"I'll go with thick"  
  
Steph: **runs over and huggles Remus** (A/n wtf Steph, huggles?) "I love you."  
  
Remus **looks confused and a little put back**   
  
Julie: "well I love Sirius" **hugs Sirius while Sirius grins**  
  
Remus: "Well...um..."  
  
Steph: "well...well..." **flicks wand** "go sew your pants" **Sirius' pants disappear   
**  
Sirius:** panicking** "My pants!"  
  
Julie: **pales, then bursts into laughter at the sight of Sirius' bright, neon pink boxers** "nice underwear my friend."  
  
Sirius: "It was laundry day!" **looks embarrassed**   
  
Remus and Steph are on the floor laughing   
  
Remus: **points and tries to stutter out** "laundry day"  
  
Steph: **feeling pity, she flicks her wand, in an attempt to rid herself of the pink boxers** "oops" **mouth drops open   
**  
Remus: **looks away quickly** "Steph!"  
  
Julie: "oh my" **tries to look away but can't stop looking   
  
At that moment a random door appears and opens, revealing....  
  
**Till next chapter! Ehehehe evil laugh


	2. And the insanity continues

All: "Snape!"

Sirius: **makes an attempt to cover himself**

Snape: **looks Sirius up and down, then looks at the others in the room and mutters **"I can only what imagine what's been going on"

Steph: **looking sheepish** "did I do that?" (A/N: yup nods) "Oh well Snapey" (a/n, Steph you spelled it snappy. Heh) **runs at Snape full force and hugs him** "I was missing you?"

Snape: **disgusted** "do I know you?"

Steph: "of course not silly! Now come on, we have a make over to start" **drags Snape over to a chair in the middle of the room and straps him down **

Remus: **confused** "ehm"

Steph: "You know I love you Remus but you need to be a kid again" **flicks wand and a 17-year-old, handsome boy appears**

Julie: **mouth drops open** "damn he's hot!

Sirius: "hey!"

Julie: "your hot too but...your kinda old" **flicks wand** "there now your not"** Sirius is now 17, and extremely handsome** "Oh and here" **flicks wand again and Sirius' pants return**

Sirius: "thank you"

Remus and Steph: **laugh **

Julie: **giggles **"that's better" **randomly hugs Sirius **

Steph: "Well I got Moony"

Remus: **gasp** "how did you know?"

Steph: **smiles** "Because I know all"

Snape: **struggles against the straps of the chair Steph tied him to **

Julie: **snickers **"Kinky eh? Now why did you tie him to a chair?" **smirks**

At that moment George Weasly appears

George: "What's going on here?" **sees snape tied up**

George:"Kinky eh?"

Julie: **gasps **"Your like me!"

Steph: **laughs nervously then gasps** "I forgot the shampoo!" **rushes out of the room **

Remus: **looks down and sees the shampoo **"What is she talking about, its right here" **picks it up **

Steph: **reappears and has a bowl in her hands. She walks over and dumps the bowl on Snape**

Remus: **Delighted** "Water, finally washing your hair Snape" **said as Steph sets to work with the shampoo**

George: "You might need the entire bottle" **hands bottle to Steph**

Ok I'm going to stop there. I'm too tired to type anymore. I think next chapter I'm going to type it differently. Like in a normal story way. Tell me what you guys think I should do, and please review!  
  
Oh disclaimer: J.K.R. Owns all the characters except for Steph and i. We own ourselves.... Well once we're 18 we do but whatever, mere technicalities.


	3. uh i cant think of a good name

Righty-o so this chapter will be written like a normal story. Please review and tell me which one you guys like better, script form, or normal format. Disclaimer: whoever you don't recognize (which is most likely Steph and I) then Steph and I own them.... J.K. Rowling owns everyone else.  
  
Okay so we left off with me (Julie) handing the shampoo to Steph, to wash Snape's hair. ---------------------------------------------------

"Tanky" replies Steph, and takes the bottle of pink glittery shampoo, and pours it on Snape's black hair. She starts rinsing out his now glittering and shimmering hair. "Its pink!" exclaimed Remus.  
  
"Beauty school drop out" Steph singw. "It's really fitting," said Sirius laughing. "I love it!" squeals Julie, before breaking out into giggles. "No graduation day for you" continues Steph.  
  
When little pieces of glitter started falling from Snape's hair, Remus couldn't contain himself, and broke out into heart laugh.  
  
Snape, who apperently decided not to take it anymore. He threw all his weight forward, against the ropes, and ended up breaking a few.  
  
"Beauty school drop out!" Steph started to harmonize with herself and as she started skipping around the room.  
  
"AHHH!" screamed Snape, as he launched himself at Steph, who had just frolicked too close to his chair. Stephanie screamed as she was pummeled (A/n: nice choice of wording Steph, I applaud) to the ground.  
  
"Now we can't have that Snape," said Julie as she flicked her wand, and Snape and the chair are back right side up, with the chair legs bolted to the floor, and the broken ropes repaired. "You okay Steph?" asked Julie, as she helped Steph off the floor. George was beside himself with laughter, and he and Sirius were on the floor laughing, and gasping for air. "Bloody brilliant!" whispered George, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Steph looked from Snape to the bolts on the bottom of the chair. "Now that you touched my hair, its pink!" said Steph as she started to play with her pink hair. A pink spray bottle appeared in her hands. "Hehe" She started running after Remus, and spraying his hair a pink color. She than proceeded after George. George ran away from Steph, screaming "Julie help me!"  
  
Julie started to flick her wand, but suddenly stopped. "Eh let her."  
---------  
Right this is where I stop, because that is one whole sheet of paper completed. Theres only one more sheet (front and back) left to type until steph and I get a chance to write more. That's kinda hard due to the fact there is no school, and we're never online at the same time. Ooh! Everyone check out our bio! We wrote it at lunch one day. Yeah this chapter kinda sucks. The way we wrote it out made it difficult to convert it into a normal story.


	4. woot! chapter 4 happy dance

Well another chapter, and only 2 reviews. Thank you so much Jenna, for you are the only one to review.  
  
Disclaimer: none of the Harry Potter characters (who are owned by J.K. Rowling) were harmed in the making of this story  
  
Damn I'm bored  
  
"Heh Remie has got competition" taunted Sirius. At that moment George, who was still being chased, screamed "pink!?!?" Julie giggled and said "Well it is_ very_ you"  
  
Stephanie stopped chasing George, and asked "Competition? From who?"  
  
"George, I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Fred said, as he walked in the room, having seen Stephanie on top of George. "NOO! Fred help me, she dyed my hair pink!" said George in a panic. "But it looks good George!" said Julie giggling again. "Yeah....Its very....you" chimed in Sirius as he choked back laughter.  
  
Snape smirked at George's hair.  
  
"Don't smirk Snape, yours is worse" Remus growled. (A/n heh Steph you wrote work instead of worse. I laugh at you) Fred looked over at Snape, and cracked up  
  
"Ooh another victim!" Stephanie pounced off George and starts chasing Fred around the room. Remus started applying foundation to Snape's pale face.  
  
"Notice Julie, how well he knows what to do" said Sirius, smirking. "Remus, is there something you want to tell us?" said Julie innocently  
  
Remus' face darkened. "You need to know how to hide cuts and bruises when you're a werewolf."  
  
"AHHHHH" Fred ran in front of Sirius and Steph followed him. George looked up at Remus in surprise. "You're a werewolf?" Sirius looked at George and said sharply "so what if he is?" George replied quickly "no no there's nothing wrong, I just didn't know"  
  
Woo another chapter done. Eh I think the ending sucked....too serious. Well I'll get the next chapter up soon  
  
Come one people, if you love Steph, or I or both of us, you'll review! Please? I'm begging! 


End file.
